The Misadventures of Kaito Uchiha
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: Kaito Uchiha is a girl who grew up with her family and knowing only of the sexism of her clan. Girls were ninja's, yes... girls had the ability to use the sharingan and were allowed to use it; also yes. But she held back all her power for the sake of her family. When will she ever let loose and show the world what she's made of? *sighs* Aye yeye... this is so dumb!
1. READ THIS FIRST! Story Update 1

Sorry guys… I messed up the story. I decided by a very impartial review that I'd change this to a regular story, not a mary-sue story (if you know what that means then you've been around). It's just sometimes my stories get counted off as mary-sue stories by retards that say 'your OCs are Mary-Sues because they are poorly developed', and this was sort of my bite back to that notion. Let me explain with only a few words: poorly developed characters are always 2 dimensional; that means that Mary-Sue characters are in a DIFFERENT BREED IN DIMENSIONS.

Apparently when I TRY to do something out of the norm, I get owned by the viewers and look like a dummy. Ha, sorry you guys. But really, if you look at the review in the review section you'll see a good interpretation of my story and character before I changed it. And, I'd like for people who think all my OC's are somewhat mary-sueish in the sense that they're just my poorly developed OCs, THINK AGAIN~! Haha! You have to sympathize with the first person that recognized my characters as 3 dimensional now, bitches!

BTW, I love all you guys that give things a chance in life. You know, it's not all about me, lol.

I know that's not all I wanted to say, but it's enough to get the message out. Know that I mean well and always love you guys!

Bye!


	2. C1S1: Intro

The story starts out with Kaito Uchiha, second born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, older sister to Sasuke Uchiha and younger sister to Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha siblings lived in harmony with their clan, Kaito always wanting to be as lucky as he two brothers were. Yep, they were born with penises, believe it or not. Kaito loathed that. Kaito was strong, powerful, and all around caring. She spent time training her sharingan, just as her mother did, and almost too much like her mother in the sense that she was not counted as an equal within the clan. But really, in secret she was one of the strongest members at the age of 12. She was the prodigy of a family of prodigies, holding back on her power when she trained with Itachi, letting him win countless times but also losing in moments of weakness. Kaito was very prejudiced against men. Whenever they would tell her to go back inside (as Sasuke did) and sew something, she would retaliate by fake crying and playing up the 'I'm a girl' thing. Kaito was very kind mannered and gentle. She also had a big crush on Naruto, and wish he'd get strong for her.

Now starts the real story:

Kaito awoke in her bed, curling her toes in as she stretched and yawned. Today she would meet her team. It was happy, sunshiney day like no other.

"Mama~! What's for breakfast?"

She picked at her natto and as Sasuke went on about how all the girls at school were being bothersome when Mikoto asked. Sasuke always talked to their mother, even when he wasn't feeling all that friendly. Kaito sniggered at thinking he was sort of a mama's-boy for that.

When they arrived at The Academy, Kaito went through the front doors with her brother Sasuke and went down the hall to her classroom in which Naruto was sitting.

Naruto was sitting alone with a sleepy grin and his head down on the table. She sat herself down next to Naruto and the some of the schoolboys glared at him. Kaito pay no mind to her idiot fans and Naruto looked up to her warm smile. "Hi there… Naruto." she said coolly.

"Hey, Kaito-chan! How's it going?" he yelled and then getting everyone's attention. The whispers soon broke out...

"You're too loud! You know, I didn't call you -kun you idiot." hissed Kaito, staring daggers down upon him.

"Oh… right. Secrecy." he whispered.

Obviously they have something between them.

Class continued on and Naruto's name was called for team selection. "Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kaito Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone erupted with no's and groans.

"And, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura jumped up and cheered. "Yeah, I'm with Sasuke-kun, bitches!"

"Sakura. Sit down, if you will." said Iruka, bringing his hand down as she sat and blushed.

Iruka finished calling out the names and said,

"You may now go to lunch before you wait for your sensei."

All of the kids shuffled to get up.


	3. C2S1: Meeting the Sensei

It was on the roof that the four soon sat, sitting there and glaring at their new, unwonted sensei that was for one thing late and another thing an old man. I mean, just look at that silver hair! Anyway... Naruto, Kaito and friends were sitting, thinking about how such an idle state of affairs could come about them.

"Alright." said the silver-haired man, calling most of their attention but them still paying no mind. The group didn't tune in right away. Their sensei had noticed this and waited for them to do so. After about a minute of Kaito tapping her two index fingers together and the group glaring at her like mad dogs, the silver-fox soon stopped his notion immediately and then spoke up.

"Anyway..."

Kaito looked up to his lazy-eyed glare mischievously. _I'm going to have trouble with this one..._

_This girl's going to give me trouble… I just know it… _thought the silver-haired man thinking the same thing.

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Let's start with the Uchiha boy."

"Which one?" said Kaito, legitimately hearing only the word 'Uchiha'.

"Hmm, what did I say... the boy, please." said the silver-haired man, still glaring.

Kaito shrugged.

Sasuke looked up with a small smirk. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much, and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is not a dream. It is an ambition. I look to too surpass my sister in strength and become Hokage for the sake of the Uchiha."

Sakura laughed pompously and said, "Your sister? No one's better than you, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, "Ha! That's such a laugh, I think_ I'll _go next!"

Kaito groaned.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is… I mean the person I like is… no! I mean… MRPH!"

The silver-haired man blinked twice as Sakura slammed her skirt down upon the stone roof. "Well, tell us what you dislike, then." said the silver-fox.

"NARUTO!" said Sakura.

Naruto groaned. "Err... my turn, then!" he said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and ninja training! What I especially like is the ramen and Ichiraku Ramen! What I dislike is waiting for the ramen to cool after it's been served, but that's just me. My hobbies are ninja-training and eating; BELIEVE IT!"

"Any dreams?" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto instantly blushed...

"My dream is to become greater than the First, the Second, the Third… and especially the Fourth Hokage! Believe it…_ Believe it_!

Kaito smiled at his cheeriness… Naruto would be a lot better brother than old sour-patch over there. As for her feelings toward him, that was the only reason she DIDN'T want Naruto to be her brother.

"My turn? I'm ready and rarin' to go!" said Kaito.

Kakashi smiled deviously. "The Hokage told me all about you, so don't you worry. I will assure you that… hehe… HAHAHA!"

Kaito was confused for a moment, and then realized something was up. "Hey, wait! I should get to go! What the hell are you even talking about anyway, stupid?"

Kakashi immediately sang out mischieviously, "Well… hehe… you-won't-like-it~"

The group exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"Out of the 27 graduates, two-thirds will be sent back to the Academy after my and every other jonin's test. No exceptions!"

The group went silent at Kakashi's words.

"Grrr, what the hell! What's your name anyways? You have to introduce yourself to." said Kaito, sticking her fist up in the air.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh… sorry... My name is Kakashi Hatake, at your service!"


End file.
